lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats Movie
"Lab Rats Movie" is a special Disney XD movie. It is also known as Lab Rats: Return to the Parallel Universe. It aired on September 11, 2015. Fanmade movie by Andre132. Plot When Krane ends up in a parallel universe, he finds out Parallel Douglas wants to rule it. Krane, along with Adam, Bree and Chase Henderson, build a portal and warn Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. So Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas, Parallel Adam, Parallel Bree and Parallel Chase head into battle. Story After Soldiers, Attack, Krane is sent to a parallel universe. Parallel Douglas attacks, putting him, Parallel Leo, Parallel Tasha, Parallel Donald, Parallel Robert and Parallel Marcus in danger. Krane gets help form Adam, Bree and Chase Henderson to make a portal to the normal universe. Adam, Bree and Chase Henderson think they could use the portal as their science project. However, Parallel Douglas steals it, making Krane, Adam, Bree and Chase have to sneak into Parallel Douglas' lair. They sneak in the portal, and warn Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Chase Henderson * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport/Adam Henderson * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Bree Henderson * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley/Parallel Leo Dooley/Thorn * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport/Parallel Donald Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry/Parallel Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport/Parallel Tasha Dooley * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport/Douglas Henderson * Will Forte as Eddy * Madison Pettis as Parallel Janelle Brown * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin Crat * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Krane/Parallel S-98 * Max Charles as Spin Krane/Parallel S-100 * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane/Parallel S-3 * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport/Marcus Krane * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane/Parallel Victor Krane * Dustin Ingram as Parallel Scott * Ashley Argota as Sarah Krane/Parallel S-1 * Oana Gregory as Stephanie Princess * Ginny Gardner as Parallel Danielle * Nicole Pettis as Nicola Reed/Parallel Nicola Reed * Skai Jackson as Mary Krane/Parallel S-2 * Aedin Mincks as Parallel Mailman * Leo Howard as Troy Crat/Parallel Troy Crat * Kevin Chamberlin as Parallel Robert Dooley Trivia * Parallel Tasha and Krane die. * This is the first Lab Rats movie ever. * Donald makes a reference to Mickey Mouse. * Parallel Douglas is the Season 5 antagonist. * Adam and Bree die but later get revived. * Parallel Leo has a commando app called Thorn. * Agent Reed's first name is Nicola, which is possibly a reference to Nicole. * A reference to Spencer Boldman is made in the film when Parallel Bree talks about a student called Spencer and then Parallel Chase says people call him Boldman. In addition, Parallel Adam says he likes him. * Bree explodes, as she almost did in Which Father Knows Best?. * Flashbacks of Crush, Chop and Burn and Soldiers, Attack are shown. * This is a continuation of the end of Soldiers, Attack. * In the first scene after the credits,we see Adam, Bree and Chase Henderson give Parallel Perry the portal and Perry jumps in, making them go after her. The second scene is where Eddy flushes Parallel Douglas down the toilet, and Tasha says they may become friends, but Eddy disagrees. * Parallel Perry and Tasha appear, but only after the credits. * The events from Parallel Universe are mentioned. * Leo's father is called Robert Dooley. However, we only get to see the parallel counterpart of him in this movie. * Spike is mentioned.